emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3894 (11th November 2004)
Plot Daz tries to convince Emily that Steph is trying to kill Alan. Emily concedes that she's very worried about him. From the shop, they hear Ashley say hello to Steph as she comes into the café. Ashley reminds Steph that he wants to visit Alan. Steph insists that Alan is too sick to see anyone. Daz blurts out that Steph is trying to kill her father and has tied him to the bed. Steph tells Emily and Ashley that Daz is being ridiculous. Ashley tells Steph that if they could see Alan for themselves it would make things a lot clearer. Convinced that Alan's situation is desperate, Daz breaks into the B&B and searches for the pills Steph has been using to poison Alan. Finding the pills, Daz attempts to get Alan up. Meanwhile, Steph takes the deeds for the house to Matthew. Matthew tells Steph that because his father's known Alan for a long time he’d like to offer her more money for the property and buy her a drink to keep things neighbourly. At The Woolpack, Tom is shocked to hear of Alan's decline and tells Steph that he’d like to see Alan before the deal is finalised. Steph returns to the B&B and finds her dad sprawled on the floor. She realises that Daz has been with him and searches for him. Emily rings the doorbell and Steph tells her bluntly to leave her and her father alone. Steph returns to Alan and Daz is shocked by what he hears as Steph tells Alan how he's never loved her. She tells her father that all she's ever wanted is for him to care for her but instead she's always chosen someone else over her. Menacingly she tells her father that she has the power now, the power to decide whether he lives or dies. Once Steph has left the room, Daz comes out of his hiding place and tells Alan that he's going to call the police. Steph catches him on the stairs. She tells him that he's going in the cellar and by the time he comes out she’ll be long gone. Daz breaks free and gets out the front door just as Tom and Matthew arrive on the doorstep. Steph tells the Kings that she’ll give them a call about seeing Alan. Steph returns to Alan and tells him ominously that it's time to go. Chloe’s computer crashes and Jimmy offers to try and fix it, saying he can’t have my favourite employee getting upset. Jimmy's IT skills are negligible and he is soon enjoying another tête-à-tête with his favourite employee. Sadie walks in on their cosy chat and demands to have a private word with her husband. Jimmy offers to buy his wife a new horse. Sadie is not impressed and suggests that they have dinner. She remarks pointedly that she will leave him to his work as she leaves. Zoe tells Sadie about her plans for expanding the estate. Sadie puts in a good word for Sam. Zoe goes for a drink with Callum who warns Zak about poaching. Zak tells him that there's no way one man can cover every acre of the estate. Zoe tells Callum he could keep a better eye on things if he had help and suggests Sam because he could tip Callum off about Zak's whereabouts. Sam is delighted to be offered the job. Zak is also pleased as he realises that Sam's job could be their ticket to unlimited supplies of pheasant and trout. Cast Regular cast *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes